


Leather

by FullmetalFeminist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealous Jim, M/M, Putting up shelves, The Tell-Tale Heart, a certain amount of moral flexibility is good, edgar allan poe - Freeform, fish and chips guy mentioned in TEH, if anyone wants to get me the 1895 six volume Poe set I won't object to it, leather is the traditional gift for third anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFeminist/pseuds/FullmetalFeminist
Summary: Prompt: inappropriate gifts





	

"Jim?"

He was slowly perusing one of the volumes of the set of six Sherlock had given him. "You know, I'm still convinced Edgar intended his work to be delivered orally."

"What kind of leather is this?" Sherlock asked. 

Jim turned another page. "It just sounds so much better aloud. I'm not wrong," he continued.

Sherlock walked over to him. "This," he said, holding out the wallet Jim had given him. "What kind of leather is this?" 

Jim finally spared him a glance. He looked up with his best puppy eyes. "Only the best, of course. Listen," he said, looking back at the book, " _Now this is the point. You fancy me mad. Madmen know nothing. You should have seen me."_

"Yes, very passionate rendition. Now what is this?" he insisted. 

A disgusted sigh escaped him. "A bespoke wallet. Is that not fine enough for you?"

Sherlock violently exhaled. " _Who_ is this?"

"The designer wanted anonymity."

"James!"

He couldn't resist. A smile broke over his face, gleeful and indecent. "You'll be paying full price for your extra portions from now on."

Sherlock rubbed his fingertips over his glabella, trying to reconcile what he'd just heard. 

"No more shelves. Promise me."

"Shelves?! How about _no more crafts made from my associates?!"_

Jim smiled again. "Fair enough," he agreed _._ "Now, listen. _To think that there I was, opening the door, little by little, and he not even to dream of my secret deeds or thoughts."_

Sherlock shook his head. Combining Christmas and anniversary gifts was a terrible idea. How he hadn't seen the looming trouble of their third anniversary...well, next year was silk. At least he couldn't make that from anyone _._

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked a few times wtf I was talking about with the extra portions and shelves so I refer you to The Empty Hearse when Sherlock told Molly that he knew a fish and chip guy who always gave him extra portions because he helped him "put up some shelves" which apparently is a euphemism for sexual activity. Jim ain't having any of that. 
> 
> Also if you'd like to read about this scandalous shelf business I refer you to Chemistry and Crooked Shelves by 221b_careful_what_you_wish_for


End file.
